Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun Credits
Opening Titles * Barney and Friends Home Video * "Barney's Best Manners" Ending Credits * Founder/Creator: * Sheryl Leach * Executive Producer: * Randy Dalton * Supervising Producer: * Linda Houston * Director: * Jim Rowley * Producer: * Charlotte Spivey * Consulting Producer: * Julie Hutchings * Writer: * Stephen White * Production Designer: * Bob Lavallee * Music Director: * Joseph Phillips - * JP Productions, Inc. * Performance Director: Shelley C. Aubrey * Vice President of Content Development: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D. * Cast: ** Barney's Voice - Dean Wendt ** Barney's Costume - Carey Stinson ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop's Costume - Jeff Ayers ** BJ's Voice - Patty Wirtz ** BJ's Costume - Kyle Nelson ** Cast ** Gianna - Selena Gomez ** Whitney - Kayla Levels ** Beth - Katherine Pully ** Mario - Zachary Soza ** Nick - Grayson Vanover ** Cast ** Vera Goode - Greta Muller ** Baxter - Gordon Fox ** Juggler/Balloon Artist - Logan Daffrow ** Magician - Michael Stein * Production Manager: Steven G. McAfee * Associate Director: Eric Nordberg * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagen Velten * Costume Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson * Lighting Designer: Lowry G. Perry * Stage Manager: Nick Bllarini, Jr. * Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber * Editors: McKee Smith, Laura Cargile, Tim Werner * Production Coordinator: Karen Gatewood * Studio Engineer: James Johnson * Video Engineers: Bink Williams, Wayne Cook * Technical Director: David Peak * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Harold Boch, Bruce Harmon, Van Smalley, Paul Cox * Video Tape Operators: Steve Tennison, Jimmy Young, Stewart Odell * Production Sound Mixer: Malcolm Johnson * Audio Assistants: Brad Womack, Brenda Galgan * Post Production Audio: Pat Sellers, Casey Stinson * For JP Productions, Inc.: Stephanie Dalvit * Lighting Board Operator: Ricky Long * Best Boy Electric: Mark herrmann * Key Grip/Electrician: John knight * Electricians: Jeff Conrad, Dennis Haden * Property Master: Tim Thomaston * Assistant Props: Tim McGarity * Prop Builder: Alan Elson * Set Dressers: Susan McGill, Lorna Munson * Shopper: Stephanie Emery * Illustrator & Assistant to the Production Designer: Kathryb Yingling * Draftsperson: Bob Dukasovich * Art Department Coordinator: Jennifer Garlington * Greensperson: Kelley Johnston * Construction Coordinator: Dan Leonard * Carpenters: Kelton Cole, Larry Meinart, Stephen Connor * Leadman: Greg Beutel * Scenic Painters: Cathey Miller, Mikhail Dimov, Amber Bordelon, Douglas Camp, Tina Griffith Camp, Kristin Weeks * Makeup Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio * Makeup Artist: Jimi White * Sepcialty Makeup Artist: Stephanie Dalvit * Hair Stylists: Debra Haefling, Regina Rutherford, Gary Shannon * Costume Design Assistant: Tom Jaekels * Wardrobe Supervisor: Ken Webher * Costume Shop Manager: Traci Hutton * Set Costumer: Taneia Lednicky * Wardrobe Assistant: Chrstine Petty * Stitcher: Leila Heise * Assistant Choreographer; Christine Lanning * 2nd Assistant Director: Brian Mack * Executive Assistant: Shauna Diaz * Assistant to the Producer: Jillian Jester * Script Supervisor: Jackie Boyer * Script Coordinator/Typist: Ruthy Horak * Educational Research: Lori Plummer, M. Ed., Nancy Batchelder * Teacher: Jill Richer * Child Supervisor: Marilie Hunter * Character Shop Supervisor: Mark Wagenhurst * Character Shop Manager: Shauni Mast * Character Wranglers: Dana O'Neal, Janet Bush, Tracy Poe * Character Seamstress: Barbara Wood * Character Technician: Phillip Yonkos * Manager of Production Accounting: Debbie Cottle * Production Accountant: Jayne Royall * Payroll Accountant: George Engman * Production Assistants: Halim Jabbour, Ryan Walden, Josh Fletcher, Elizabeth Dinh * Casting Director: Lynn Ambrose Casting * Set Construction: Larry Lagnley, Dan Leonard * Original Song "Topsy Turvey Tea": Stephen White * Song "Have a Paty with Me": New Lyrics: Stephen White - Melody: Joseph K. Phillips and Tony Peugh * Animation and Video Effects: Janimation * Additional Graphics and Video Effects: Post Asylum * Original Barney, Baby Bop and BJ Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates * "I Love You" Lyrics by: Lee Bernstein (BMI) Melody - Traditional ©1983 Shimbarah Music (BMI) * The Barney, Baby Bop and BJ name and characters,, "Barney & Friends" and the marching Barney and star and marching dino and and Children and overlapping dino spots logos are Reg. U.S. Pat & Tim Off. "Barney & the Backyard Gang" is a trademark of Lyons Partnership, L.P. * Executive in Charge: Jocelyn Stevenson * "Barney and the Backyard Gang"TM and "Barney and Friends"® were originally developed by: Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer * ©2003 Lyons Partnership, L.P. All Rights Reserved Category:Hit Entertainment Category:Video Credits Category:End Credits Category:Barney Home Video